Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie was going to be the second and final movie of the Hey Arnold! series. The Jungle Movie (often abbreviated as "TJM") is a term commonly used by the crew and the fans of Hey Arnold! to refer to the planned second movie inspired in the series. The movie is also sometimes referred to as Hey Arnold 2: The Movie. Background Originally, The Jungle Movie was supposed to be released as the theatrical feature of the series. A special one-hour episode called "The Journal" was also made to link the series to the movie. However, Nickelodeon executives decided that the made-for-TV movie, Arnold Saves the Neighborhood, should be given the release instead in 2002. Hey Arnold!: The Movie turned out unsuccessful at the worldwide box office but Nick was still interested in producing The Jungle Movie as the second, and final, Hey Arnold! feature. However, Craig Bartlett was then working on the show Party Wagon for Nick's rival Cartoon Network, and one of the conditions for producing the film was to work exclusively for Nickelodeon. After Craig refused and due to other complications, Nickelodeon decided to cancel the project. Nickelodeon and Paramount currently own the rights to the film and the story. Drafts of the movie were written and developed between 1998-2001 and it's rumored the script is in its 6th or 7th draft, but there are no plans to put it into production. Craig Bartlett still does not want to reveal the plot line completely, but much of it has leaked through his chats. There is a slim chance the story may be released as a book or a graphic novel sometime in the future. Plot line ]] ]] ]] Note: This section is what is known publicly about The Jungle Movie through chats and interviews done with Craig Bartlett and various other sources. Arnold's name is revealed in the opening scene. A man comes to the door of the boarding house with a package for Arnold and he signs his full name. The whole class, who are now in the fifth grade, go to San Lorenzo in Central America after Arnold wins them an essay contest. However, Arnold has his own secret agenda to go look for his parents with the map that he found in "The Journal". Arnold meets the Green Eyes, the people his parents were helping. When Arnold was born he silenced all of nature (the erupting volcano); the Green Eyes have a design motif that is like a football head in all their architecture, etc. and when they see baby Arnold's head, they think he is divine. They are also impressed with Helga's ferocity. It makes the Green Eyes to semi-worship Arnold and Helga. The Green-eyes also think very highly of Miles and Stella, because they’ve all saved each other’s lives before, many times. La Sombra, a villain who was briefly seen in "The Journal" is a big character of the movie, he is Miles and Stella's enemy. He is a mercenary treasure hunter and river pirate, who goes in disguise. La Sombra is after La Corazon, a fabulous jewel and a sacred relic of the Green-Eyed people, which can't be seen in the light of day. In 2004 Craig Bartlett stated that after Arnold finds his parents he is going to stay with them, but in 2007 he said that they never decided whether Arnold had to stay in San Lorenzo. Arnold finally takes the next step in his relationship with Helga. While in the first movie she confesses her love for him, but Arnold dodges out of telling how he feel in return, in The Jungle Movie Arnold completes the conversation. Helga acts like she hates him again, but after they "get together" they realize that they are meant for each other. In the end of the movie they share a short kiss (they are in hurry), but Gerald interrupts them. When they make a lame excuse he says "Whatever you say". By that point probably most people would already notice what's going on between Arnold and Helga, and start tease them about it. I farted and Arnold smelled it. SMELL IT TAH! HEHANWNWENWW Fan-led Campaigns Fans of the Hey Arnold! series have set up campaign web sites and Facebook groups asking for The Jungle Movie to be released. *"Hey Arnold! Save The Jungle Movie!! 100,000 People!!" community on Facebook *Save The Jungle Movie Blog *Save Hey Arnold! *MOVE IT FOOTBALL HEAD! blog External links *Hey Arnold! — The Jungle Movie Fanmade Projects! community on Livejournal — Community in which you can also share your ideas, plot devices for The Jungle Movie fan project, and also a place to post/share all of your projects, whether they be for The Jungle Movie, the years after The Jungle Movie, The Patakis, and even the years after The Patakis. *Confirmed Notes About “The Jungle Movie” on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by Tendra *The Jungle Movie: Facts and Opinions, by HAFanForever Fan Fictions closely related to The Jungle Movie :See also Fanfics about San Lorenzo *"The Jungle Fanfic" by MeganKoumori *"The Jungle Movie" by If Wishes Were Blue Skies *"Jaguars" by Cybra *"The Jungle movie fanfic" by WildAngel16 *"The Arnold and Helga Chronicles XVIII: Welcome to the Jungle" by Jake Collins (TheEyeShield) *"Chismes" by Number6 (in Spanish) *"My version of Hey Arnold! TJM" by Kisstriss *"Sentimientos ocultos parte 2" by Laura11 (in Spanish) *"Eres para mi" by Ratoncito82 (in Spanish) *"Proof" by PennyBlue *"The Jungle Movie" by Taylort *"Return to San Lorenzo" by SueKay-04 *"The Jungle: Journey to San Lorenzo" by OoOIzzyOoO Category:The Jungle Movie